


Halloween Night

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, just some good halloween times, ot7 babey, very soft, witch school but not a harry potter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Taeyong just wants to make Halloween memorable for his friends, but it turns out to be more stressful than expected.(Luckily Jaehyun is there to make things better).





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i was going with this but just a small drabble i guess it's cute i think

Taeyong is stressed, and he hates it. Halloween is supposed to be fun for him, but putting together a party for his friends turned out to be much more stressful than expected. He was currently trying to put together a dinner and clean the house before his friends arrived, luckily it was somewhat easy when he could use magic, but leaving magic without supervision was never a good idea. 

When he finally put the apple pie into the over he sighed and looked at the time, his boyfriend Jaehyun should be home any minute now. He felt relief wash over him when the front door opened a few minutes later, and when Jaehyun finally walked into the kitchen Taeyong rushed to him and gave him a hug.

“Finally,” he sighed, and felt himself melt into the touch when Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him.

“Do you need any help here?” Jaehyun asked, looking around the kitchen. Taeyong shook his head in response and let go of him.

“I think I have it under control now, if you could just set the table before the kids arrive?” he asked, and Jaehyun got to work.

Calling their guests the kids was a habit now, but Chenle, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung Mark and Renjun were all younger than them, and Taeyong had always babied them ever since they had arrived at the magic academy. Now that Jaehyun and Taeyong had graduated, they rarely had time to see the younger ones, but when they got the chance to, they babied them and made sure they were well fed. 

“How was work?” Taeyong asked once Jaehyun was done setting the table.

“Fine, not very busy, a group of school girls came in and wanted to know their compatibility with their crushes, it was pretty entertaining,” he smiled and walked up to Taeyong who was busy by the stove. Jaehyun ran a small fortune telling shop that specified in astrology, whereas Taeyong worked from home brewing custom order potions.

“Was there any luck in love for them?” Taeyong asked as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his middle, giving him a comforting back-hug.

“Yeah for one of them, but she would have to be more brave to actually talk to the guy, compatibility is one thing, but acting on your feelings is a whole other thing,” he explained, and gave Taeyong’s cheek a kiss.

Not much later the doorbell rang, and whoever was pressing it didn’t stop until Taeyong swung the door open and glared at them. 

“Finally! We are freezing!” Chenle complained, before he pushed past Taeyong into the house. 

“Welcome, I guess,” Taeyong sighed, but he felt happy to have the kids over, as he had missed their antics, even if they were loud. He let the rest of them inside, and not much later they were all seated at the table. 

Donghyuck was telling a story about their new herbology teacher, while Mark was giving him heart eyes across the table. Chenle and Jisung had started to fling peas across the table at each other, while Jaemin was trying to argue with whatever Donghyuck had to say. Taeyong kept filling up their plates, and when Jeno asked him to please stop he blushed and sat down.

“We have to leave soon if we want to go trick or treating,” Chenle reminded everyone as they started to clear up after themselves.

“Aren’t you too old to go trick or treating?” Jaehyun asked, and younger ones giggled.

“We have good costumes, no one will know!” Jaemin explained, and after a small illusion spell he looked like a small boy dressed up as a werewolf. “Cool, right?” Jisung asked as Jaemin turned back into himself and Jaehyun had to agree, it was a good trick to get free candy from humans. 

“If you want you can come along and pretend to be our parents!” Mark suggested and the rest of them agreed.

“Aren’t we a little bit too young for that?” Taeyong asked, but to prove him wrong Donghyuck used a simple illusion spell to make himself look older. “Fine, but I think I’d rather pretend to be your older brother.” Taeyong said, and the younger ones cheered, happy to have the older boys join them.

Trick or treating went fine, they got a lot more candy than they thought they would, and as the kids were saying their good-byes to Jaehyun and Taeyong, they gave them a small portion of their earnings. 

“A successful Halloween, don’t you think?” Jaehyun asked, as he popped a lollipop into his mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m glad the kids had fun,” Taeyong smiled as he took Jaehyun’s hand in his. As they walked home, they admired the stars in the sky, and Taeyong felt thankful to be there in that moment, happy to have had celebrated his favourite holiday with his favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! feel free to follow me on twt @ doyu_woo


End file.
